Demon Blood and More
by CharlieConners
Summary: A hunter named Charlotte is working on a vampire case when she meets up with the Winchesters. Little do the Winchesters know, Charlie has some secrets that she is not quite willing to share... secrets that will turn the boys world upside-down.
1. Chapter 1

Deep breaths, Charlotte told herself as she slid across the floor and ducked behind a door frame. She strained to hear what was going on in the other room... nothing, there was nothing but silence. Charlotte grinned, they were sleeping, just like she had expected. Charlie glanced around the abandoned warehouse, her eyes caught on a dark spot on the floor, she slid sideways with her back to the wall until she was positioned just above the dark stain. She bent down and scraped at the stain, it flaked under her fingernail, she lifted her finger to her eyes to get a better look. The substance was a dark brown and it smelled like copper. Blood, she thought, she was defiantly in the right place.

Charlie silently made her way back to the doorway, she stood there for a moment, just listening, still nothing. She glanced out the dirty window far above her, judging by the amount of light coming through it it would be dark soon... they would be waking at any moment, if she was going to make her move she better make it soon. She took a deep breath, slid through the door and slipped into the shadows.

Charlie stood in the dark room for a moment, waiting for her eyes to adjust. After a moment she was able to make out shapes, there were 6 body shaped lumps spread out on the floor. Charlie examined the pathway to the first body and carefully picked her way across the floor towards it. When she was within a foot of it she knelt down to get a better look at it. He was a fairly large man with a beer belly, his face was covered in blond facial hair that was crusted with blood, his chest would slowly rise and fall in time with his breathing. He wore a white t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, both of which were caked with blood. Just the sight of him was enough to turn Charlies stomach, of all the monsters out there, Charlie defiantly hated vampires the most.

Quickly and quietly Charlie unsheathed her machete and brought it down on the mans exposed neck. The blow was so fast and hard the man didn't even stir. The next 3 kills went about the same way, fast and clean, not waking any of the other vampires or causing a commotion. Charlie was on her way to end the fifth vamp in the room when she stepped on the piece of glass.

Charlie had lost count of how many people had told her hunting in bare feet was stupid, how many time she had been warned against it and how many times she had ignored the warnings. Charlie had always felt she was at her best when she had no shoes on, she could run faster, climb with ease and move quietly. She was well aware of the risks to but she found the pros weighed out the cons.

When the piece of glass sunk into Charlies foot she did not cry out, she did not stumble or do anything that would wake the remaining 2 vampires. It was the smell of fresh human blood the roused the vamps from their sleep.

Charlie realized the time for stealth was over, she lunged across the room to the closest vamp ignoring the blazing pain in her foot. She swung the machete at the mans throat but the vampire blocked the blow. By this time the next vamp was rushing at her from behind, Charlie dropped to her knees and rolled to the side causing the two vampires to collide with each other. Charlie was immediately back on her feet, taking advantage of fact that the vampires were off balance. She rushed one of the vampires, plunging a syringe of dead mans blood into its arm and injecting it. The vampire screamed in pain and sunk to its knees. Charlie sidestepped a blow from the second vampire, spinning out of the way she swung the machete and took the head off the fallen vampire. She then pushed the headless body into the path of the last vampire, the man tripped up on the body and fell to his hands and knees. Not missing a beat Charlie leapt forward and took the head of the last remaining vamp.

Charlie stumbled backwards against a wall and sunk to the floor breathing heavily. Now that her adrenalin high was over her knees were aching and her foot was blazing, she would probably need stitches in her foot. Thats when Charlie hear a scuffling noise by the door, she was back on her feet in a heartbeat, with her machete in hand she spun to face the door way. Silhouetted in the door way stood two men with guns in hand. She stared at them, their faces were hard to see in the darkness but something about their bodies seemed familiar. "Who the hell are you?" spoke out the unmistakable voice of Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie stiffened, not sure what to do. "Whoa" she said, eyeing their guns. "Lets not do anything we may regret." She lifted her machete, holding it out in front of her in a gesture of surrender she slowly placed it on the floor, motioning for them to do the same. The taller of the two (Sam she thought) hesitated for a moment before dropping his gun and pushing it away from himself with his foot. They both looked to Dean who still had his gun aimed at Charlie, "Dean" Sam hissed under his breath shooting him a glare. Dean glanced down at his gun and then back at Charlie, slowly he lowered the gun so it was no longer aimed at her face but at her chest. "I asked you a question" he spoke, his voice sounding irritated.

"And I asked you to drop your gun" Charlie said, the flair of anger in her voice not quite covering the fear. Dean ignored her comment and continued, taking a step towards her he cocked his gun

"I said, Who the hell are you?"

In one quick movement Charlie dropped her hands to her side pulling out a gun that had been concealed under her jacket, she cocked it and aimed it directly past Dean at Sam's head. For a brief second Charlie saw Dean's eyes widen in surprise and the narrow into anger. "Ok" Charlie said "this is how things are going to go," Charlie nodded her head at Dean "you are going to drop your damn gun, and slowly back up until your back is against that wall" she motioned to the wall on the opposite side of the room, "and then you" she nodded her head at Sam, "are going to follow suite, ok?"

"I think you are forgetting the fact that you are not the only one with a gun here" Dean said.

"No" Charlie shot back "I am well aware of the fact that you have a gun aimed at me... but are you willing to risk your brothers life by thinking there is a chance that you might have faster reflexes then me?" Dean gritted his teeth in anger. Slowly he placed his gun on the floor and started backing up towards the wall. Once he reached it she nodded at Sam and he began to back up too.

"See? Was that so difficult?" Charlie asked as Sam reached the wall, she could tell by the expression on Dean's face that it was. Keeping the gun aimed on Sam, Charlie picked the discarded guns and machete off the floor and pocketed them. "Now I want you to count to 600 before you leave this room, understand me?" Charlie said in a stern voice. Neither of the Winchester's responded, Charlie figured that at best she would have 1 minuet before the Winchesters were after her again. "Well," she said "It was a pleasure meeting you both and I hope to never see you again. Goodnight" with that Charlie took off at a sprint heading out the door and across the parking lot to where her car was parked. She slipped into the drivers seat of the old junky pickup truck and gunned the engine. The truck roared to life and she slammed on the gas tearing up gravel as she sailed across the parking lot.

Charlie threw a glance over her shoulder in time to see the 2 Winchester's climbing into an old Impala. "Damn it" Charlie hissed under her breath, they were much faster than she had anticipated. She knew she would have no chance of losing them on the road if they were following her so closely. Charlie sighed and slammed on the breaks. Rolling down her window she pulled her gun and took aim at the Impala that was racing towards her. Charlie steadied her hand, focused and squeezed the trigger.

One shot was all it took to blow out one of the car tires. Charlie heard the squealing of the breaks as the car swerved out of control, she knew that it would take them a while to change the tire and collect themselves, she figured she was safe to go. Charlie slammed the truck back into gear and took of down the gravel road heading away from the old warehouse and back to the freeway. On the drive back to the motel room Charlie's mind was racing. She had just tangled with two of the most dangerous hunters out there, two of the guys people like Charlie did not want to get caught up with. "_Imagine what they will do to you if they find out what you are_..." a small voice in Charlies head said "_if they learn what a true freak you really are_..." Charlie applied a little more pressure to the gas and sped up the truck. "_You just messed with the Dean winchester... first you messed with his brother" _

"No" Charlie spoke out loud, doing her best to ignore the voice and the headache building behind her eyes.

"_Yes" _the voice whispered back "_and then you messed with his car."_

"Stop" Charlie gasped as the headache continued to build, causing her vision to blur.

"_Ohh no" _the voice giggled "_we are in trouble aren't we?"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam?" Deans voice startled Sam back into reality, he blinked and looked over at Dean who was working on replacing the tire on the impala, "You ok man?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, of course I am" Sam said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Not sure, you just looked a little out of it for a minuet there." Dean said.

"No, Im fine... I was just thinking, Dean who the hell was that chick? How did she know who we were?"

"Im not sure..." Dean replied "But she was quite the bitch!" he snapped, anger rising in his voice as he glared down at the flat tire. "Seriously though, messing with us... thats ok but strewing with my car? No way, she crossed a line and now she is going to pay! Nobody messes with my baby and gets away with it."

Sam sighed and looked away from Dean.

"What was that?" Dean asked,

"What was what?" Sam asked looking confused.

"That whole "Dean did something bad and now Im going to mope around quietly until he makes me tell him what he did wrong" thing" Dean shot back.

"What? Dean there was no... what ever you just said thing!" sam replied laughing.

"Sam, I know you well enough to know when you are not telling me something. Whats going on?" Dean asked using his, I mean business voice.

Sam sighed, "I just cant help but thinking that that did not have to go down the way it did. She was surrendering Dean! Why did you keep the gun on her?"

"Sam, the chick just killed 6 fully vamped up vampires on her own and got out with barely more that a scratch! Do you know a hunter that can pull that off? Not one I have ever heard of!" Dean was getting angry "The girl looked like she was about 17 and couldn't of weighed more than 100 pounds, there is no way in hell any normal person could of pulled that hunt off. But sure Sam, lets just lay our weapons down and have a nice little chitchat with the crazy chick we know absolutely nothing about, sounds like a great plan." Sam sighed and rolled his eyes at the sarcasm in Deans voice.

"Ok maybe you are right, I shouldn't of dropped my gun, but that does not change the fact that we should of tried talking to her, not jamming our guns in her face!" Sam said exasperated with how pigheaded his brother could be sometimes "We cant blame her for taking off" Sam continued, "she was probably scared, to random guys come at you just after you finish a hunt, stick a gun on you and demand to know who you are... I would of bolted if I were her."

"But thats the thing Sam, maybe if we were random strangers I would accept that but we were not just two random strangers to her, she knew we were brothers and I'm assuming she knew we were hunters so I'm guessing she knew we were the Winchesters."

"So?" Sam asked

"Well if she knew we were hunters why would she run? Why would she not just tell us who she was? She took out six vampires, thats not exactly something to be ashamed of so why try and hide from it? The kid didn't want us to know who she was for a reason, she is hiding something, and I'm going to find out what."


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie woke to the sound of her cellphone ringing. She moaned and rolled over, taking a look the dingy motel room clock, 3:23am it read. Charlie groaned and hobbled her way across the room to the table her phone was on. "What the hell?" Charlie rasped into the phone without checking the ID.

"Well good morning to you to" Jakes voice rang through the phone, the volume of it made Charlie cringe, she was still suffering from the headache from the day before.

"Good morning? Are you kidding me? Jake, its 3am what the hell are you doing calling me?"

"Well I was just calling to congratulate you." He said, she could tell from the sound of his voice he was pissed.

"Congratulate me on wh-" before Charlie even had a chance to get the sentence out he started,

"Really Charlotte? I told you to go for the werewolf in fricking Casper! But no, you have to get all cocky and take out the vamps in Denver! Are you stupid or something? Did you think I was telling you to avoid that nest because I thought you couldn't handle it?" Jake spat into the phone, Charlie could practically taste the venom in his voice.

"Umm, kinda..." She said back, sounding unsure.

"Charlotte, Im not an idiot, I am well aware of the fact that you are more than capable of taking out a few vampires!" he replied sounding exasperated, "But I was also aware that the Winchester's were in Denver, looking into the very same vampire case you seem to be so interested in."

"Shit" Charlie hissed under her breath "So you heard about my little encounter with them?"

"Yes, I heard and so did every hunter within an 100,000 mile radius of Colorado. Dean has practically put a price on your head." He sighed, "Why do you get your self into these situations Char? Seriously, Im tired of covering your ass, you really need to pull yourself together."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Your right Jake, I'm sorry, I should of listened to you."

"Hell ya you should of" Jake sighed and I could tell that he was stressed out "When are we going to talk about this Charlie?"

"Talk about what I asked" feigning innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me Charlotte" he snapped.

"Jake, I know what your going to say but don't waste your breath. I have nothing to say to you. I don't care what you say, Im over what happened in Blackfoot. Im fine and I would get a hell of a lot better a hell of a lot faster if you would just drop it!"

"Charlotte" he said, sounding pissed again "You can fool Dustin, and maybe you can even fool yourself but your not fooling me. I know you to well kiddo, I know you are not ok."

"Shut up Jake" Charlie snapped "you have no idea what you are talking about, so just do everyone a favour a shut your bloody mouth! Your not my brother so stop pretending." Charlie could feel tears stinging her eyes as she snapped her phone shut. She glared at her phone for a moment before turning and whipping it at the wall. Charlie stood there a moment allowing herself to stew in her anger before she took a breath and began to calm down. She took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom, splashed some cool water over her face, rubbing away her tears and drying her face on her sleeve Charlie crawled back into bed. Her head was pounding and every muscle in her body was aching, she wanted nothing more than to just forget the world and fall into darkness. So that is exactly what she did, Charlie closed her eyes and slipped into her dream world. Thats when the whispers started.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie sat up in her bed, gasping for breath. The faint memories of her dream fading quickly. "_NO! Do not forget. You must remember..." _a small voice in her head whispered.

"Shit..." Charlie scrambled out of bed and across the room, searching for a piece of paper and a pen. She found one on the cheep plywood desk across the room she was staying in. Charlie quickly uncapped the pen and looked down at the blank piece of paper.

"_Write it down..._" the voice hissed, Charlie squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath."_WRITE IT DOWN!_" The voice screamed. But there was a problem, her mind was drawing a blank, she could not for the life of her remember what she was suppose to be writing down.

"Crap" Charlie moaned, this had been happening about once a week for 6 months. Every time it happened Charlie had tried to convince herself that it meant nothing, that it did not matter, and every time she had failed to do so.

Charlie was driving down the interstate heading east to Maine. She had received a text from Jake informing her about a strange epidemic spreading through a small town called Abbot. Jake thought it may be the work of a Acheri. Charlie could tell from the text that Jake was still pissed about her little tantrum the night before and she was starting to feel guilty about what she had said but she was not ready to apologize quite yet. Charlie was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. She reached across the seat of the old Dodge and snatched up her cell.

"Hello?" she asked, slightly worried that it would be Jake calling to yell at her some more.

"Char! Hey its Dustin!" Charlie let out a breath she was not aware she had been holding and smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Dusty" Charlie said into the phone, smiling because she knew how much the older boy hated the nickname she had given him when she was young "whats up?"

"Just checking to make sure that you haven't kicked it yet." He replied.

"Well its good to know how concerned you are for me" Charlie laughed, she had not realized how much she had missed Dustin until she herd his voice. Dustin was the closest thing to family Charlotte had left, he was only four years older than her and even though he was not her true blood the boy was her brother. They had lived in a foster home together for five years. He practically raised her and he always protected her to the best of his ability's. Charlie was sure that if it were not for Dustin she would of been dead along time ago.

"I've got your back, don't worry" Dustin laughed, and then his voice turned serious "so you really pissed of the Warden you know that?" I sighed, the Warden was Dustin's nickname for Jake.

"He cared to share that little story with you?" I asked.

"Yep, and I hate to say it Char but I kind of agree with the guy. Frankly I don't really care about your little run in with the Winchester's, Its more the going into a nest with 6 vamps by yourself that I'm a little worried about."

"Dustin, I was fine." I was really not in the mood to get into this with him "please, you two worry way to much."

Dustin sighed, I could tell he was contemplating pushing the subject but I guess he changed his mind. That was something I loved about Dustin, he hated upsetting me so he would do practically anything to avoid it. "So where are you headed?" he asked.

"The Warden has me going across the entire country to chase a Acheri." Charlie replied sounding slightly annoyed.

"The Acheri in Abbot?" He asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well... I kinda just killed it last night... Jake assigned me that case, he knows its not a case anymore."

"Shit!" I growled into the phone, pulling to the side of the road. "Are you serious?"

"Umm, yeah I told him last night when he was telling me about you..." Dustin said sounding confused.

"What the hell? The Jerk has me hauling ass across the whole damn country for a not case case! What an..." I trailed off my mind whirling as it dawned on me, Jake never messed up, if he knew that case was done with why would he send me? And then it hit me, he wanted me out of Colorado, he wanted me on the other side of the frickin country... and I think I knew why.

"Charlotte? Charlotte? You still there?" Dustin asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here... Dust, do you know what type of job Jake is working right now?"

"Umm, yeah I think he got a lead on a Demon thing in Kanas a few days ago... Why?" he asked, still sounding confused.

"That son of a bitch!" I yelled and slammed the truck into drive doing a very illegal U-Turn and gunning it back in the direction I had come.

"Hey, Char, calm down!" Dustin called to me through the phone.

"No Dustin! Jake has a lead on my demon and he did not tell me!" I snapped.

"Your demon? Charlotte, you don't really think..."

"Yeah Dus, that's exactly what I think."


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie pulled into the lot of an old rundown motel in Sidney Nebraska. She looked up at the grimy neon sign that read "the Hummingbird". According to Dustin this was the Motel Jake had last contacted him from. Charlie took a quick look in the truck mirror, she sighed as she realized what a mess she was. Her normally straight and thick dark auburn hair was a tangled mess that kind of made her look like she had a lions maine. Her blue eyes looked pale and tired, both the lack of sleep and the smudged mascara contributed to making the dark marks around her eyes more prominent. Her skin was normally very fair but right now in this light she looked almost ghostly, the light spattering of freckles across he nose and cheeks popped out more than usual. She looked sick. Charlotte tried without success to tame he hair into a ponytail as she walked across the almost empty lot to the office area. An elderly lady sat behind the desk and smiled at Charlie as she entered. "Hi honey, welcome to the Hummingbird" she said with a friendly smile "how can I help you today?"

"Hi" Charlie greeted back in the most friendly voice she could muster given her current mood "actually I was looking for a friend, he probably checked in here about 3 nights ago. He is about so high" Charlie gestured above her head bringing her hand to bout the 6'2 mark "with black hair and fairly tan skin?" The woman smiled and nodded, "Ohh yes, I remember him!" she said in a gleeful voice, "he came around here late Saturday night, a nice boy, quite but very polite, yes, I believe I checked him into room 7."

"Thats great!" Charlie faked enthusiasm "thanks so much for your help."

"Any time dear, my name is Edith. If you need anything you just come find me." Charlie smiled.

"Thanks Edith, my name is Alexis" she lied without even thinking about it "have a nice day."

"You to dear" Edith called at Charlie's back as she walked back out the door and down to motel room 7.

As Charlie approached the motel room she got a weird feeling "_Somethings wrong_" a small voice whispered in her head. Charlie slipped her hand under her jacket and got a grip on her gun. When she reached the door to room 7 she slipped her hand onto the the knob and gently turned it. Expecting it to not move she was surprised as the knob turned easily in her hand, the door was unlocked. Poising her body for attack she swung the door open fast and hard drawing her gun she slipped inside the door and hit the light switch. As light flooded the room terror griped Charlie. There was blood every wear, the sheets were torn from the bed, the couch and T.V stand were flipped and bullet holes covered the walls, the scent of sulphur stung her eyes. "Jake!" Charlie screamed out, not caring about blowing her cover anymore she took of across the empty room, she flung open the bathroom door but it was empty too. She then checked the closet, again there was no sign of Jake. "Shitshitshitshit!" Charlie hissed as panic began to claw at her, there was no way this was happening, Jake was to good, nothing could get him... could it? She sat down at the foot of the bed breathing heavily. She knew she had to calm down, she had to call Dustin and figure out what to do next, how to find Jake. Charlie's head snapped up at she heard movement in the room, her eyes looked up to meet with Edith's, but the thing was these were not the eyes of sweet old Edith anymore, they eyes were black... demon eyes. "Ohh deary me" Edith's face twisted into a sick smile, "I wonder what happened here?" Charlie made a lunge for her gun that was resting on the floor beside her but Edith was on her in a second. Charlie struggled for a moment before feeling a blinding pain in her head. She fought for conciseness but it was a losing battle, her last thought was of Jake before she slipped into a darkness that matched the colour of Edith's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie was floating in a soft darkness, there was nothing here, no fear no pain no hurt... nothing. Only blackness. Somewhere off in the distance something was going on, she heard noises "_Follow them" _a soft voice whispered. Something about the voice demanded authority and she knew she should do what it said_, "But why should you?"_ another voice asked, this time she recognized it as her own voice, "_its so nice here, so quite. You know all that is waiting for you out there is pain." _Somehow she knew that the voice was right, that if she followed the distant noises she would not be happy with what she found.

"_Follow them!" _The other voice said sounding more urgent this time. But Charlie did not want to follow the noises. She wanted to stay exactly where she was, happy and safe, but already things were starting to change around her, the darkness was starting to fade and the fuzzy bliss that had filled her head only a moment ago was being replaced by a steady pounding of pain. She found she no longer had much of a choice, she was being dragged towards the noises, quickly she was flying through the darkness, the noise was growing louder and louder and slowly morphing into a voice. A very familiar voice.

"Charlotte! Open your eyes, please! Just look at me! Charlie!" The voice begged.

Memories started flying back to Charlie, driving to fast down the highway racing to get to a motel, a friendly old women wearing a worn out floral dress.

"Come on Charlotte!"

Walking down to room 7, a feeling of dread.

"Open your eyes damn it!"

Blood, everywhere there was blood, and bullet holes, bullet holes, blood and black eyes, a pair of big black eyes.

"You are not aloud to give up on me now kiddo! No way!" The voice was sounding chocked up and desperate.

Fighting, struggling, a sudden pain in the back of the head, thinking about...

"Charlotte, if you do not open your eyes this second I swear I will kick your ass the second we get out of here." Jake practically screamed at her.

Charlies eyes flew open as all the pieces fit together. Jake was sitting facing her, tied to a chair about 4 feet away. Relief flooded her as she saw him, his face was a bit bashed up and bloody and Charlie could tell from the slouched way he was holding himself that he probably had a few broken ribs. He was pretty battered but at least he was still breathing.

"Jake" Charlie gasped looking at him, her voice came out quite and raspy, she could taste blood in her mouth as she spoke, "The demon, where is it?"

Jake ignored her question "Holy shit kid, I swear, if you ever scare me like that again I will kill you myself! I thought you were dead!" He growled at her in a low angry whisper.

"Well I thought you were dead too so I guess that makes us even!" Charlie snapped back.

"No way in hell are we even! You did not have to sit here for five hours staring at my bloody not breathing corpse now did you?" Jake snapped back. Charlie was surprised, the fact that she was unconscious for five hours was crazy, even with all the head injuries she has sustained over the years the longest she had ever been out was forty five minutes.

"Well obviously I was breathing if I'm alive now" Charlie said back but all the anger was gone from her voice. She felt bad for Jake, she had thought he was dead for about three minutes before she was attacked by the demon and knocked unconscious. He had to sit for hours on end with what he thought was her corpse and there was noting he could do for her because he was tied to his chair. Jake sighed,

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking her up and down with concerned eyes "how bad are you?" For the first time since she had awoken Charlie started to notice the extent of her wounds. Her shoulder was dislocated and from the feeling in her left side she wouldn't doubt that she had broken a few ribs. She was battered and bruised all over and covered in blood from a large gash running down her chest. But by far the most pain she felt was in her head, there was a constant throbbing and if she moved to fast her vision would blur, threatening to pull her back into unconsciousness. Charlie knew that it was very important that she maintained conciseness, with the extent of her head injury she was worried that if she lost conciseness she may never regain it.

"Im all good" Charlie lied simply, "I have been worse" Jake looked at her, he could tell she was lying but he chose not to push the matter.

"The demon comes in about every hour to make sure that we are sill all nice and tied up" Jake said with venom in his voice "he walks in, look around and then leave through that door over there" he nodded with his head to an old heavy looking metal door on the far side of the room. Charlie glanced around the room, it was fairly large, her best guess was that it was some kind of safe room in an old basement or something. Her and Jake were both tide to metal chairs bolted firmly to the floor, Charlies tugged at the rope binding her hands and began the long slow process of getting her hands free.

"Wait, you said he?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, big mean looking demon, the one that brought us here."

"No, the demon that took me was a woman" Charlie said "So we are dealing with multiple demons?"

"I guess so" Jake responded "The big guy took me out in an ally on the way back to a motel from a bar... how did the lady get you? Wait... why are you even in Sidney?" he asked

"Well I came to beat the crap out of you for going after my demon without me!" She replied anger filling her voice "and the demon grabbed me when I went to your motel room, I guess they set it up so it looked like you were dead so they could catch me off guard."

"What do you mean I went for your demon without you? I was in Sidney on a spirit case."

"A spirit case? Then why would you tell me to go to Abbot?" Charlie asked confused

"Abbot? I sent Dustin to Abbot, I never told you to go there."

"No, you texted me the coordinates, told me it was an Acheri case!" She was getting even more worried by the second.

"Charlotte, I never texted you..." He said sounding just as worried as Charlie felt.

"Shit" Charlie hissed "This is bad Jake, this must of all been planned, they wanted us in Sidney for a reason..." At that moment the door swung open, two demons walked in dragging a large man with a sack over his head into the room. The deposited him into another chair beside Charlie and tied him onto it. One of the demons looked over and smiled at Charlie,

"I'm glad to see that you have woken" he purred "things are almost ready." Before Charlie could respond the demon turned his back on her ripped the sack off the unconscious mans head and both demons walked out of the room, slamming the door behind them. The loud bang of the slamming door made the man moan and turn his head. His head rolled to his right so it was now facing Charlie. She shifted so she could get a better look at his face, surprise gripped her as she realized she was looking at the familiar face of Sam Winchester.


	8. Chapter 8

The hand hit her face again... the hardest blow yet. Behind the ringing in her ears she herd Jake yell something at the demon. "Where is he you bitch?" the demon hissed at Charlie. She looked up at him through her quickly swelling eyes and smiled her best crazy smile.

"Eat me you black eyed son of a bitch" she growled back and spat a mouth full of spit and blood at him. The demon just smiled and whipped the bloody goo off his face.

"Ohh I will, and you can count on that" he purred into her ear "But first you are going to tell me what I want to know. Where is Dustin?" His words made Charlies stomach knot and she felt like she was going to be sick. She couldn't help it, she could handle beatings and torture, but when someone made an unwanted move on her or invaded her personal space, she could not handle it. Charlie tried to jerk away from the demon but was unsuccessful. He grinned a sick smile and inched himself so his body was just inches above hers. Even though both the demon and Charlie were fully clothed and he was not touching her Charlie began to panic, her mind was racing and old childhood memories were bombarding her. Panic was building in her chest, she felt so trapped, so alone... her breathing was speeding up, the demon pressed himself to her. Charlie let out a strangled cry and began kicking and struggling fiercely, ignoring the pain her entire body was in, she fought but the demon had her pinned. Charlie was well on her way to a hysterical breakdown when Jake cracked.

"He was in Maine two days ago... I called him from a phone at the Hummingbird. By now he has probably figured Charlie is in trouble and is tearing up the town looking for her. Now please... please, just leave her alone. Let her go." Jacks voice was breaking and desperate. He loved Dustin like a brother, he really did, but everyone knew that Charlie would always be first in Jakes mind. He could not handle seeing her so scared, so broken, even if it meant betraying Dustin he would do it... to protect her.

"Tearing up the town is he?" the demon lifted himself off Charlie who was now curled into a ball on the floor of the dirty room. The demons had decided to untie her when beating her so it was easier for them to deliver kicks to her already broken ribs. She had fought like hell at first but she was hurt and she stood no chance against three demons. "If he is tearing up the town why has there been no sign of him?"

"Maybe its because he is not an idiot?" a new voice made its way into the conversation, Jakes head snapped around and he made eye contact with Sam Winchester. Sam had a large bruise covering half of his forehead but other than that he looked ok. He must of been listening in on the conversation feigning unconsciousness. "Maybe because he realized this whole thing was a trap? Or maybe he ran into Dean? Personally I have never met the guy but I have heard a lot about him and somehow I doubt that Dustin Montgomery is going to fall into a shitty demon trap, and I know Dean well enough to know that he is also to smart to fall for this." The demon growled and made his way over to Sam.

"Well lucky for us apparently Dustin gets a little reckless when..." the demon nodded its head towards the curled up form of Charlie "she gets involved. And the same goes for Dean when you are involved I hear."

"You are a son of a bitch you know that?" Jake snapped at the demon yanking against the ropes holding him to the chair.

The demon grinned and took a step towards Charlie, Jake froze "apparently more than one person is more than a little attached to this little bitch."

"If you lay a finger on her I swear I will kill you!" Jake yelled as Sam said

"She has nothing to do with this! Leave her alone"

"HA!" The demon laughed looking at Sam, "don't you know? She has every thing to do with this."

The demon prodded Charlie's leg with the toe of his boot. When she did not respond he moved his foot up towards her head, thats when her arm shot out, she grabbed his ankle and twisted, knocking him onto his back. Already the other demons were heading towards Charlie, using the temporarily stunned demon as leverage she hoisted herself to her feet and stumbled across the room towards Jake and Sam, but she was too slow. Charlie did not remember what her plan was, all she knew was she had to get out. But before she even had the chance to make it four feet one of the three demons barrelled into he side, knocking her onto her face. She tried to slide out from under his weight but he was pinning her. Fear coursed through her veins as she felt a pair of large sweaty hands wrap around her waist and flip her onto her back. She found her self staring into a large pair of black eyes. Charlie had seen the look in those eyes too many times, she knew exactly where this was going. She had been in this position too many times when she was a kid and she had sworn to her self never again... yet here she was. In the distance she heard Jake and a different male voice yelling and the cackling of the demons. With the last of her strength Charlie tried to pull away from the demon but he was more than double her size and he had her pinned to the ground. She felt his hand fumble with the button of her jeans, every muscle in her body was straining to escape him but she was getting nowhere. Charlie was twisting and turning, kicking and screaming, doing everything in her power to get him off her and the demon was still struggling with her button. Finally the demon ran out of patients, he grabbed a fistful of Charlies hair and slammed her head against the hard stone floor. The last thing Charlie heard before slipping into blackness was a deep roar so filled with anger it scared even her, the weight of the demon flew off her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam forced all his weight against the ropes binding him to the chair, but the only thing he got in return was more blood dripping from his wrists and ankles from the chaffing. But he continued to struggle anyways. Sam lifted his eyes to look at Jake in the chair across from him, Jakes entire face was contorted with rage as he yanked against his restraints screaming empty threats at the demon attacking Charlie. From the position of the chair Sam was in he could not see what was going on with Charlie but from the was Jake was reacting Sam had an idea, and even though he had never met Charlie until today he was furious. He was going to kill this demon for doing what he was doing to her. Sam continued to fight with his bindings when he herd a sicking noise that sounded an awful lot like a head hitting something with a lot of force. The noise alone was enough to make Sam feel sick and he prayed that it was one of the demons heads and not Charlies. But from the strangled cry Jake let out Sam knew no one was listening to his prayers.

"Come get me you wrinkly bitch" Dustin taunted the old woman demon. She growled, flashing a pair of yellowing teeth at him. She took another step forward but stopped, just inches in front of the devils trap separating her from him.

"You are living in a dream if you think I am stupid enough to step into that thing." the demon growled looking down at the large devils trap Dustin had quickly sprayed onto the floor. Dustin had not even made an effort to cover it up. Dustin's head whipped towards the entrance to the basement when he heard a clatter and a voice that had to belong to Charlie call out in pain. Every fibre in his body was screaming at him to get to Charlies side and protect her, but he knew he had to stick to the plan. Or he would get everybody killed. He gritted his teeth and looked back to the demon, she was smiling at him. "Ohh, I wonder what they are doing to her now" she whispered licking her lips.

"You sick little bitch! I swear, if you have harmed one hair on her head..." The demon cut him off

"We are a little late for that now aren't we pumpkin?" she purred. The sound of struggling echoed up the basement stairs. Dustin did not know how much longer he could just stand here doing nothing. The plan, the plan, the plan, he repeated over and over in his head, trying to block out the noises.

"Your little friend downstairs is quite the toughie." The demon said, her words crawling right under his skin. "She was a tough one to crack, but everyone has a weakness. Why don't you tell me about you childhood Dustin? Apparently you couldn't protect her from everything then just like you failed to protect her this time." That was to much for Dustin, he was about to jump the Demon fists flying when a voice called out.

"Why don't you got to hell you fugly bitch?" The demon turned her back on Dustin and came face to face with Dean Winchester. He smiled at her and emptied a bucket of holy water over her head. The demon screamed and stumbled backwards right into the devils trap. With out hesitation Dustin stepped around the trap and sprinted towards the basement. Dean a few steps behind him called out

"Remember the plan Dustin!" But the plan was gone, it had flew out of his mind when the demon brought up his and Charlies childhood. The only thing Dustin could think of was the need to get Charlie out, and he did not care how many people died in the process.


End file.
